SMACK!
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Warning: Turtlecest, mention of OT4,l anguage, slight violent. Raph's butt got targeted...


**Warning:** Turtlecest, language, sexual harassment (kind of), a bit OOC, implying of OT4. Read at your own risk.  
><strong>Kink:<strong> Spanking.

Rolling around in a swinging hammock after a major hangover could be really dangerous, Raph discovered it the hard way when he found his face collided soundly with the floor. Damn Casey and his whisky! Usually when they hung out the man brought beer to lighten up the mood. Yesterday he got his hand on some rare liquor, but in Raph's opinion, it was some lousy booze. Even for a heavy drinker such as himself, Raph still struggled to down the spicy liquid. The red clad turtle was already a bit tipsy when he left his best friend's apartment. By the time he reached his room, the whisky had hit him with full force, knocking him out completely. Fortunately, Raph already stocked some tomato juice for such an occasion. A glass of it with a pinch of salt should straighten him right up.

Making his way to the kitchen without falling over and riling up the whole family, Raph considered it a huge achievement. He surely didn't need Leo or master Splinter lecturing in his ears right now. The wake-up juice was made in peace, and soon proved its effect as Raph felt the fog clouding his mind lifted, the boulder that kept hammering his head subsided. He contentedly sipped on the drink at the counter, clear-headed enough to realize Leo entering the kitchen and even waved his brother good morning.

SMACK!

Raph instantly froze, the glass in his hand almost shot up to his face instead of his mouth. A split second later he felt the heat rose in his left ass cheek. Slowly turning around, he found Leo sitting at the table, blowing on his morning tea on one hand and holding the newspaper on the other. Fearless looked up at him, his face a perfect example of a Noh mask.

"What's wrong, Raph?"

The emerald turtle stood with his lower jaw hung loosely, completely dumbfounded. Did Leo just did what he thought he did? But how the shell...?

"Good morning, master Splinter." Leo turned toward the door, snapping Raph out of his shock.

The old rat waved both his sons with a smile, walking toward the kettle, as if the slapping sound just seconds ago went unheard by him. The hothead stood there for a few more seconds, his mind still swirling on what just happened, debating whether it really happened or it's just a figment of his imagination. He soon discarded it, thinking that he'd never drink another drop of whisky for the rest of his life and went on making his own breakfast, just in time Don and Mikey decided to join them.

After morning practice, Raph stayed in the dojo for his workout. The wake-up juice was one thing, but he needed something to get his blood pumped, firstly to rid his system from the foul whisky last night, secondly to erase the awkward memory from this morning. Soon enough, nothing else was on his mind except for the number of reps he's been doing and which group of muscles should he work on next. Raph broke quite a sweat when he's done with the barbell, realizing that he had set it far above the usual weight. That made his chest puffed out a little with pride.

Slung a towel over his neck to wipe away the beading sweat, the red clad turtle exited to the living room, where Mikey had planted himself to the couch with a new video game.

"Whatcha playin'?" Raph asked.

"Zombie Apocalypse V, dude." Mikey's eyes never left the exploding screen "April had to line up from 5AM to get it for me. Remind me to thank her later."

It's been a long time since he joined the knucklehead in his games. It's not like he wasn't fond of playing, he just didn't like how Mikey rubbed it in his face in every direction every time the goofball managed to beat him. Raph probed himself on the back of the couch with his arms, observing the characters on the screen running and shooting the living dead around them. He was about to ask if he could join his brother in the game when suddenly...

SMACK!

Raph nearly stumbled forward, plowing right through the couch. There it was again! Another slap to his right ass cheek this time! It was downright painful, and the sound it caused was loud enough to jerk Mikey out of his concentration. Both of them reeled around hoping to find the perpetrator, only to see one Leo who had already walked pass Raph with quite a distance, in his hand a big tool box toward the lab, where Don just stepped out.

"What the shell..." Raph snarled at the nearest turtle behind him, which was Fearless.

"What?" Leo stared back at him nonchalantly, arching an eyebrow.

"Did ya just slap me... on the ass?"

"With my hand full like this?" Leo lifted the heavy box with both his hands "How do you think I could do that, or even consider doing it for that matter?"

Raph felt his jaw dropped in a mix of mostly shock and a bit of anger, too loss for word to realize that he's just standing there looking like an idiot. Leo ignored the hothead and continued his way to the lab, nudging a baffled Donatello aside so he could enter. Raph snapped out of it soon enough, glaring at the genius in a questioning manner. Don just shrugged defensively, indicating that he was just as oblivious about this as Raph was. The sai wielder was in full rage now. There's only one person in this lair that could do such a thing to him under all those circumstances, yet the idea of _him_ doing that was so absurd it made the image of the Shredder dancing in a tutu looked more probable. Raph was so angry that he was so confused and couldn't get his head straight, he gave the couch a hard kick, only to regret it immediately as his toes received the full blow of the impact.

For the rest of the day Raph kept his eyes peeled, as in peeled as an owl watching out for prey in the middle of the night. He would spin his head nearly 180 every now and then, just to make sure that no one was behind him. And if there was, he would keep his eyes on them even more intense than Don's security camera. By the time to go on night patrol, Raph was so wound up even Mikey didn't dare to crack any silly joke, fearing that his hothead bro might chomp his head right off before he could even speak.

The four green shadows leaped through skyscrapers with less grace than usual, given one of them had turned into a time bomb. But the night was still young, and luck had smiled upon them when Leo spotted a group of Foot ninjas in a dark alley, standing in front of them was a mob gang.

"Haven's seen those bastards in a while." Raph coiled over the edge, obviously straining his temper control. "What are they doing with the Foot of all gang?"

"Looks like some kind of trade." Leo narrowed his eyes, adjusting to the darkness.

"They're giving out a Triceraton blaster." Don gasped "Bishop didn't do a good job confiscating them all, did he?"

"Duh." Mikey nudged him "Ruffinton got his hand on some, why couldn't these guys? I thought when we put him out of commission with Nobody, the police took care of the rest."

"Not when it comes to the Foot." Leo slightly shook his head "This trade will not happen. Let's go!"

They were more than ready when Leo gave the signal. All four barreled into the middle, aiming right for the blaster. Leo's katana and Raph's sai made short work of the weapon, while Don and Mikey fended off the ninjas and the mob's members. The cowardly thugs, seeing more loss than gain to engage the mutants freaks of New York, had retreated as fast as possible, but the Foot was enraged that their sum of income was lost, weapons were swiftly drawn. Some of them even had the idea of offering their green enemies to the Shredder, knowing that it would be more than compensate for the failed deal.

Outnumbered five to one, yet the turtles were nowhere near outmatched, especially when Raph had a chance to vent his frustration. His brothers just had to make sure that no one could snuck up on him, while keeping themselves a safe distance from Raph's back. He had somehow developed a deadly reflex throughout the day, making sure to punch the light out of anyone unfortunate enough to stand behind him. The Foot didn't have a clue about it, and one of them had the nerve to do so. Needless to say, he was out even faster than he realized, but that created an opening for the ninjas to sneak up on the emerald green turtle for a second time.

"Raph! Look out!"

Leo darted for his brother just in time, tackling him out of the way of a spear. They rolled on each other's carapace until hitting a wall. Leo immediately sprung his legs up to kick another ninja back toward his comrades.

"You okay?" He turned back to a still baffled Raphael.

"... Yeah. 'M good."

"Then let's move! There's only a few more of them."

Leo patted his bicep as encouragement for him to stand up. As Raph climbing back to his feet, he received another pat right on his butt just before he shot up. The moment his eyes landed on his leader though, Leo already vaulted over three Foot ninjas. Taking a deep breath and chanting in his head that now probably wasn't the best time to blow up, Raph took off after his brother and swung out at the nearest Foot, packing all the strength he could muster and all his pent up anger. The unfortunate ninja flew back to his comrades, knocking them flat on their back as well, and Raph could have sworn he felt bones cracked under his fist. Man was that satisfying!

The battle soon came to an end with the remaining Foot scrambling to flee. Making sure that no one dared to stay for round two, Raph spun toward Leo, more than ready to confront him. A siren accompanied by red and blue light sweeping the area cut him short on his path, they had to retreat back up to the rooftop. The moment Raph landed on the concrete, he opened his mouth to roar at Fearless, only to find him already on the next building. How the hell could he move so fast? He's only two levels above him when they're climbing the fire escape. Shooting himself after his elusive brother, Raph wanted nothing more than to scream right at his ear, to dig the truth out of him whether he was the one driving Raph nuts or not.

His vision focused to only Leo in front of him, he barely saw anything else. As distance decreased between them, Raph reached out for the kanata straps, planning to yank Leo back. The blue clad turtle suddenly stopped in his track and leaned down, Raph missed him by only an inch. He plunged forward over the edge of the roof and pummeled head first to the pavement five stories below. Raph didn't have the chance to scream in horror though, for Leo from out of nowhere wrapped himself around him from behind, kicking away from walls and metal ladders, slowing their fall. With a graceful midair spin, they both landed on their feet unscathed. Mikey and Don followed suit, the youngest went directly for the manhole cover, while Don raked his eyes over Raph's body.

"Are you okay? If it wasn't for Leo you'd be roadkill by now. What happened?"

For the third time in one day, Raph was rendered speechless. His mouth fell agape yet no word came out, he only had his incredulous look to convey his shock.

"Not getting any younger here, guys!" Mikey called from below the hole. "I'm starving!"

"You heard him. If we hurry we might make it in time for the late night movie." Leo said, walking pass his brothers.

SMACK!

Don widened his eyes while Raph froze from head to toe where he stood. Leo didn't even look back as he jumped down to join their baby brother, as if the slap that he _himself_ just delivered to Raph's ass NEVER happened. Don's jaw dropped as he pointed absentmindedly toward where Leo had been.

"Did he just...?"

"RAAAAARGH! LEO YA FUCKER!"

It was lucky that Raph was screaming while he's still on the surface, otherwise the echo in the sewer might destroy all their eardrums. Raph didn't bother using the ladder, just jumped right down and tackled Leo to the ground. He yanked his shoulder strap to pull Leo up, only to slam him to the wall behind.

"What. Was. THAT?" Raph growled, almost breathing out fire.

"Raph! Calm down!" Don scrambled to follow them, not forget to put the cover back in place. "There... there has to be a perfect explanation for what just happened." Boy was that the most pathetic attempt ever to stop his fiery brother.

"What just happened?" Mikey asked, completely oblivious.

"There's an explanation alright." Raph snarled, jerking Leo. "And I'm gonna punch it right outta him."

All eyes fell on the blue clad turtle, but he himself seemed unperturbed, even when Raph was inched from his face, threatening to rip him limbs from limbs, as if they're sitting comfortably around the dining table. He slowly waved for Don:

"Why don't you and Mikey go up ahead? We'll catch up."

Mikey frown, completely lost. But Don knew better than to get between them right now, hurrying his baby brother to clear the danger zone. Alone at last, Leo tilted his head aside, his eyes never left golden ones.

"About your question, Raph: what was what?"

Raph totally lost it by now, especially when he saw the slightest upward curve at the corner of Leo's mouth. He knew! He fucking knew! And he's the one's been toying with him this entire day.

"Oh ho ho ho, so ya wanna play that game huh?" He spilled through gritted teeth, with enough venom to poison the whole city, a wicked smile slowly spreading.

Jerked his brother forward, Raph pivoted them both on his heels, throwing Leo over his shoulder. The moment he was slammed carapace down, Raph yanked him right back up by the arm, spinning Fearless like a top and shoving him to the opposite wall, planting Leo's face there. Raph twisted his brother's arm so far up it made Leo grunted a little. Split-second later, an emerald green hand smashed soundly to his rear, hurt enough to make him yelp.

"Ya were the one slapping me all day, ain't it?" Raph raked his hand across Leo's buttocks again and again without relenting force "Having enough fun yet? Why ditcha do that? How ditcha do that?"

"Can't... help it." Leo heaved, enduring the spanking.

"What?" Raph spun him around, didn't forget to wedge his arm at Leo's neck.

"I can't help it if you're so hot." Leo choked out. "Do you know you have those perfect curves around your ass that are just begging to be slapped?"

What!? Was this for real? Raph couldn't believe what he just heard. The one and only honorable Leonardo, the uptight Splinter Jr. with a stick up his ass, was saying it to his face.

"Are ya out of yer mind?" He growled, though the anger effect was lessened a little, no thanks to a little pride swelling inside him. He's always been confident in his muscle building. "Ever heard of sexual harassment?"

"Come on, Raph. Can't you take a joke? I was just showing my affection to you."

Okay, now Raph was convinced that something seriously wrong had happened to Leo. He knew how much his brothers worshiped him, but this was off the chart. He even felt the rage inside deflated faster than a popped balloon.

"Leo, are ya feeling okay?" Raph released his hold, and actually cupped his palms around Leo's face to steady his brother. "Do I need ta get Don ta take a look at ya...?"

"Raph, I may be the uptight leader with a stick up my ass, but that doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor." Leo traced a finger between the scutes on Raph's plastron, his voice dropped an octave. "Mikey riles you up all the time, why can't I? As I can see, I'm doing a way better job than him."

That got Raph to freeze again. Never in a million years would he expect his eldest to act this way. They rarely saw Leo crack any joke, let alone pulling a prank. Then again, that didn't mean the guy didn't know how. Leo got Raph alright, and he got him good. Not to mention it's a little creepy that he actually admitted that he did have a stick up his ass while still joking around.

"How the hell ditcha do that? Every time I turn around, both yer hand were busied."

"Goes to show how those ninja training pay off." Leo smiled, trailing both his hand down Raph's waist.

"Never in my life did I expect ya ta be the one messing around with me like that." Raph shook his head, actually closing their distance "So... As ya put it, I have a cute ass, huh?"

"No, not cute." Leo rested his hands, cupping them around his slapping targets all day "The hottest. You drive me crazy just by walking around swaying it to my face. It's about time I show you how much I appreciate the everyday show."

That was the last drop. Surging forward, Raph captured that pair of forest green lips in a blazing kiss. Leo was more than welcome him, squeezing his rump tight to pull him closer, grinding their lower plastrons together. One hand slid behind forest green neck, Raph ghosted the other one down Leo's side, pressing in here and there to tickle his brother. The blue clad turtle moaned into the kiss, slowly spreading his thigh as emerald green hand reached his bottom. They both slowly sunk to the ground, with Leo gently being guided to his carapace. Raph broke the kiss so he could loom over his brother.

"I didn't work my _ass_ off with those weight for nothing. Can't help it if I'm the hunk in the house." He licked along his mate's bridge. "But I sure as hell didn't have ta spank the hottest ass in the world just ta show I like it."

"Wha... what do you mean?" Leo panted, fidgeting under Raph's touch.

"Don't look in the mirror much, do ya?" Raph groped at the buttock below him "Ya realize I pound yer ass way better and harder than the other two, right?"

A rapid nod. Leo's control was slipping away faster than he would like, but he didn't care.

"That's because ya have even a better ass than the rest of us, ya dork." Raph rumbled as he slid down to Leo's thigh, drawing a slight churr. "Now show me the goods, hot stud."

Leo didn't need to be told twice, releasing his erection from its confine with Raph already waiting at his peeking slit. His swelling cock emerged from one warmth, only to be encased in another. The feeling of dropping down right into his hothead's mouth caught Leo's breath in a loud churr, vibrating around them. Raph was always good with his tongue, coiling it around his mate's cock as he bobbed his head along the shaft, milking out sweet, salty pre-cum with earnest. He made sure to coat his mate with generous amount of saliva, so much it pooled at the base of his brother's cock, dripping down to the ground. He even sank his teeth here and there to draw out more moan and churr.

Leo enjoyed the blow job to the fullest, hardly able to control his limbs from squirming. But he couldn't help but feel nervous about what Raph had planned for him, for his entrance was totally neglected. He wasn't going to do him dry, was he? Leo didn't usually pull prank, but when he did, it was something to remember, so Raph probably wanted to pay him back with interest.

A gush of air hitting his cock made Leo gasped, snapping his eyes open to see Raph hovering above him again, a Cheshire grin spattered on his face.

"Tell me again, Leo: What do ya think of my ass?" Raph purred. He rarely purred, but he's doing it now.

"Y... you have the hottest ass I've ever seen." Leo stuttered. The way those golden orbs looked at him was making him shiver.

"Well, can't let my biggest fan down, can I?" Raph reached one hand behind him, grabbing Leo's throbbing member.

The blue clad turtle forgot to breath for a moment, his mouth fell agape as he watched his mate slowly sat on his cock, releasing his own emerald cock as well. Raph's ass was tighter than usual, maybe because of those muscles squeezing themselves around Leo's erection. And it was warm, so warm Leo could have sworn it made his erection swell even more. The natural lube that Raph coated for him made it surprisingly easy to slide inside, to feel the meat canal wrapping around his shaft and rubbing at his tip.

Raph finally impaled himself fully onto the throbbing member, resting both his ass cheek on Leo's thighs. He slightly pressed himself down on the turtle beneath him on purpose, rubbing his rear on the plastron to make Leo feel the hard muscle packed in it. Raph swayed his hip, almost hitching his breath as the cock inside him move around, his prostate enjoying the massage.

"How do ya like it, Fearless?" Raph leaned down to lick along his mate's neck.

"Ugh... R-Raph..." Leo struggled to find his word "It's good and all... But, how's this any different than hhhHMMMPPPHHH!"

Leo's head slammed back to the ground, setting off stars inside, teeth clamping down tight on his lower lip, missing his tongue by a hair's breath. Raph suddenly flexed on his muscle, squeezing his cock. Forest green arms flailed around for something to hold on, caught by emerald green hands. Their fingers clumsily intertwined with each other, pulling back some of Leo's conscious for him to grab on like a life line.

"Ra-Ra-Ra-Ra-Ra-Raph!" Leo chanted, his eyes sealed shut as pleasure drown him "Ok, ok, I get it! I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I prank you! I just..."

His word was cut short as pair of lips enveloped his, the muscles around his cock relenting a bit. Leo peeled his eyelid open to see a pair of golden orbs staring back at him softly.

"Who would've thought I can see this side of ya, ya rascal." The lustful words flowing out from him didn't match his gentle look one bit "I'm flattered that ya have the hot for me, but ya've been driving me nuts today. Try ta brace yerself, Leo. The ride ain't over yet."

Pinning his arms to the side, Raph slowly lift himself up from Leo, clenching his ass once more. Leo's head swarm in ecstasy as his mate pumped his erection with that gorgeous behind of his. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, drinking the sight of the tough shell, hothead turtle above riding him like a horse, his neglected cock bounced with every pump. Leo wanted nothing more than to wrap his fingers around it, to milk it just like how Raph's milking him, but his hands were effectively restrained, and he's not sure how long his mind could last with the way his mate tightened his ass around his erection.

Despite being on top, Raph's still able to quicken the pace. He marveled at how Leo lose his perfect control under him, the firework from his prostate and his dripping cock only added to it. He could feel the appendage inside him swell to its limit, while those hooded black pearl looked up at him in wordless begging. He couldn't hold it in any longer himself, and his legs were starting to feel tired.

"How was it, Leo?... How do ya like my ass now?" Raph breathed to his eldest's face.

"L-l-l-love it..." Leo couldn't even buckle his hip up to meet his rhythm "Come on, Raph! Finish me! Please!"

Raph already on it before Leo even asked. Clenching his ass with everything he's got, he felt the throbbing cock dumping a huge load into him, his mate's voice cracked throughout the sewer. Burying his face to Leo's chest, Raph shot his own seed onto his brother's plastron, some of it sprayed on his face. Both of them shook through their own release, none dared to move until their heads were clear enough to look at each other.

Leo wiggled his hands out of Raph's grasp to steady his face, pulling him down for an afterglow kiss. The hothead forgot why he had to pound himself on his leader in the first place for a moment. But then, a smirk crept on his face as his memory resumed its work. Arching an eyebrow at Leo challengingly, Raph was met by an equal smugly face. Maybe he had to bang the light out of Fearless later, just to wipe that look away and to get his message across clearer.

Pulling up from the deflating cock, Raph managed to pull them both to rest on the wall, just to catch their breath. They were so out of it they didn't realize two pair of eyes had witnessed everything from a safe distance.

"Don't even think about that unless you want to get banned for the next week." Don's hand shot up to catch a raising sea green one aiming for his rear.

SMACK!

"I'll take my chance." Mikey whispered lewdly to his ear slit...


End file.
